A Second Mind
by kitsunehog
Summary: My first fanfic! WOOOOOOOOO! Anyways, Fleetway wants to leave Sonic's head. there is a way but is he willing to do it? What will happen to sonic?
1. prologue

**My first fanfic……WOOT!......heh. It might not be as great as others but it's mine. I still know it's better than some.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be nice. ALSO, I shall comply with the all powerful disclaimer. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!  
**

**Now…….ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**

* * *

**

A Second Mind

It was a bright, joyful day. Why you ask? Simple; Eggman was stopped earlier. Sonic was running along a plain. He loved the way the adrenaline ceased his thoughts. Many think it's just because he likes being empty-minded but the truth is he liked the way it blocked out certain _voices_. He stopped to rest for a while. After all, he did start running after he stopped Eggman.

_Finally! Do you need to exhaust yourself just to block me out? That's really pathetic!_

In reality, Sonic's other, more powerful forms had their own will. They could interact with the hedgehog if they wanted. Unfortunately, some form's dialogue consisted of tearing down Sonic and his confidence.

_Can't you be quiet for a while? Geeze, I'm trying to rest!_

Sonic clearly was not in the mood for Demon Super Sonic's taunts.

_Aww. Is Sonic angry today?_ The evil one mocked. He actually had something to talk about but he didn't want to pass an opportunity to tease the cobalt one.

"Ok! That's it! I'm going to bed!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran to his bedroom in his and Tails' home.

* * *

After a while, Sonic made it home. He rushed to his room and lay on the bed. Soon enough, you could hear snores emanating from his room.

* * *

**I know it's short but what can you do.............Anyways, have a goodbye for now!! R&R**


	2. The abrupt awakening

**I DON'T OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sonic was fast asleep in his room when Tails came home. Tails was coming home from testing his plane, the Tornado EX. He spent the morning (before Eggman attacked) upgrading his plane. Tails came in Sonic's room to see if he was there. He found Sonic laying on his bed in a seemingly peaceful slumber.

The key word is _seemingly._

In reality, Sonic's was not at all enjoying his rest. Unable to awaken, he had to deal with his dream that sent him into his most hated part of his mind; the part that contained his forms. Currently, Super Sonic was chasing him saying he needed to talk to him while Sonic was running past all his other forms yelling about he wouldn't fall for that again.

"C'mon! I swear I am not going to attack! I...I..I need your help….." This made Sonic stop._ Did he just say what I thought he did?...wow…..It must be really important…_Sonic thought while he was gradually coming to a stop.

"Okay. I'm listening….." Super stopped next to Sonic and sighed.

"I…I want to leave here…..There is a way, but I need your help doing it….."

"What is it?" Sonic had his doubts about this.

"I need you to teach me to be," Super shuddered, "nice…..It is the only way I can be, and stay, free……."

Sonic was shocked. He didn't think Super would've asked _that_. "Umm….If you swear that you won't harm anyone unless you have to or you get my consent."

"Fine. Anything to get out of this horrid place…this...this cage of a mind you have."

"Okay……How will I teach you if I don't know how to come here?"

"I shall bring you here every time you rest….We shall start when you sleep again."

"Why? Why not now?"

"Because, your two tailed frea-ahem friend and the others are trying to wake you. Farewell, Sonic." Sonic looked at him dryly.

Just then a hole in the ground opened up. After Sonic was completely swallowed, he could've sworn he heard Super saying to come back quickly.

* * *

"_SOOOOONNNNNNNIC!_" Tails screamed.

Sonic jumped up and the reaction caused him to fall off his bed and on his face. He picked himself up and frowned seeing Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge laughing while Shadow was smirking and Omega was just standing there. He then did something that shocked everyone, including himself.

Sonic growled a dangerous, demonic-sounding growl. He got up and saw everyone, even _Shadow_ and _Omega_, were shocked and staring at him. This continued for some minutes until Sonic said, "Umm…..Well that was unexpected….."

Everyone was still frozen....Sonic thought, _This is gonna be a looong day....

* * *

_

**R&R**


	3. sycadelic crystals!

**I'm back……..yay. Well, the vile ones demanded I say the disclaimer or they'll let loose the hounds from heck to get me.**

**I own all the characters! MUWAHAHAHA!**

***foaming hounds coming over the hills***** ooohhh……..snap. Gotta go! *runs off***

After the episode earlier, everyone started on their way for Psychedelic Cave, named for its psychedelic crystals (I love saying that). Though everyone pased the event as Sonic being _way _past grouchy, the black 'hog was still suspicious. Sonic never did that when he was awoken no matter how rudely the method was. When did he just _decide_ to start growling? He was going to find out.

They all made it there at about noon. Sonic was slightly out of it trying to contact Fleetway (im gonna call demon super that because I can) to see why he growled this morning."Fleetway"

"yeah" he replied smoothly.

'WHAT WAS _THAT _THIS MORNING AND WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO SAY SOMETHING!!!!!!'he said mentally so he wouldn't seem crazy.

"jeeze, calm it! I was talking to dark(super). He has requested a meeting ooovvvvver…..there." he said waiting for Sonic to turn his head.

'umm… for?'

"he wantsss to disscussss letting all of usss able to walk freely." Fleetway said while fading far back into Sonic's mind.

Shadow saw Sonic get up. "where are you going, Faker"

"oh.i was just going….over there tooooo...watch more crystals."

Shadow was NOT convinced. Sonic hurried past some crystals so he couldn't be seen. All the others were too busy to notice both Sonic and Shadow were gone…

"ok Dark. Im here."Sonic said aloud.

Dark's eyes appeared in Sonic's shadow. The shadow then lengthened and came off the ground forming Dark's 'body', to Shadow's shock.(try sayin that 5x fast) "indeed…" Dark glanced at Shadow but chose to ignore him.

"yes. I see that...and so does he…"dark retorted.

"what!?!?" Sonic whipped around to be face to face with Shadow. They both stood there in shock until Dark announced his depart. When he did, Sonic and Shadow snapped out of it."ummm…I guess I should explain."

'_what a day…'_


	4. the action begins

Shadow just stood dumbly before trying to walk away. He wa caught by the hand by Dark. Shadow, knowing wat was to come tried to pull away only to be smacked senseless by Dark. "you idjit! Now the author has writers block!you not only came too early, but you also started staring like a nimrod!"

Shadow was pulled from his trance to yell,"you want me to do something!?!?! Fine!!!!!" he went and picked up a crystal."I call forth the pink lizard(liz- _are_d)! Amy popped from nowhere. She got hit by a high-pitched screaming Dark. "stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

EVERYONE paused…

Sonic picked up 3 boots. "BOOT TO THE HEAD!!!!" sonic screeched. He threw one boot at dark who instantly fell down on the cave floor. They both gawked at Sonic and looked at both hedgehogs. They knew what was going to happen. Shadow turned to face the author. "can't you stop him?!?!"

_**YES BUT I WON'T. BESIDES YOU BROKE THE 4**__**TH**__** WALL…**_

"**WHAT?!?!" **amy yelled she soon got hit with another boot.

…_shadow…_

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" shadow went down with the last boot. Sonic stood triumphant and said," APRIL FOOLS!! This is not the real chapter just so you guys know. The author thought it would be funny."

* * *

well, i hope you guys aren't too mad......(mob of anti-april fool jokers) O.o'

the real chapter will be soon if i live! gotta go bye!!!!!!!!!


	5. just something

**I…..LIVE! oh yeah. Oh yeah. Oh yeah. I survived! Wow!**

***gets hit with a shoe* '**that's for takin so long!'

**ANYWAYS….. here it is after….what….a month. Whatever…..i don't own any characters*sad face*

* * *

  
**

Shadow stood in shock as he saw the events unfold. Seeing in slow motion, he saw Sonic turn on him, looking at him in fright. "s-s-s-shadow….! W-w-what are y-you doing over here!" Sonic said, trying to look the least amount of scared by hiding it feebly behind fake anger and surprise. Shadow opened his mouth.

"…suhonihfkckdfhdh…" shadow mumbled as he fainted on the ground instantly. Dark was behind him with a glowing hand where Shadows neck was. Sonic gave him a dry look and took Shadow back over to the now brawling group, still unaware of the 'hogs' disappearance, while Dark disappeared.

_Now I see why you like them!... _Fleetway said._ Did you just SEE that! AWESOME!...oh yeah…im trying to be ni-nic-good….ouch, man that HAD to hurt!_

Sonic sighed. "HEY GUYS! Shadow fainted!" he said after he threw pebbles at them, the usual way to get their attention. Everyone looked and gasped. The general 'ZOMGSHADOWFAINTED' and 'WATHAPPENED' commotion had Fleetway get the almost completely irresistible urge to slap them. Sonics hand twitched as Fleetway tried to control his urge. 'hey wat are you doing?' he mentally said, 'your making my hand twitch!'

_What? How am I doing that…? Wait! I got it!' _Fleetway tried to move Sonics fingers and ears. Their ears twitched while their fingers had an_ immense _tingle and urge to move. 'wh-what are you doing! St-stop!'

Everyone noticed Sonics sudden panicking face. "are you ok Sonic?" Tails asked.

'no im being half controlled by a psychopath' he thought dryly. "yeah, I thought I felt a horrifyingly unspeakable evil presence" sonic feeling Fleetway making a fake hurt expression "but it was probably just my mind is playing tricks on me."

Everyone looked at him idiotically. You could see them saying 'wat' in their minds followed by uncomfortable, ominous feeling of uncertainty of Sonics feeling' being a fake. "maybe we should go home guys" Amy said. She was thinking Shadows passing out and Sonics feeling was connected, and -in a way- she was right.

* * *

**Back at Sonics house**

Everyone went back to their respected rooms. Sonic took Shadow to his room and set him down. 'now what am I supposed to do Fleetway? What happened back there?' Fleetway was about to answer when Shadow awoke.

" …S-sonic? What happened?" shadow said. He thought that the entire thing was in his head. 'wat a weird dream.'

"well" Sonic started, trying to make up a good excuse. "you were following me over to another part of the cave when Amys mallet flew over and hit you on the head. You know, you really should have your head checked, it's like a magnet when it comes to flying objects." Shadow looked around. Amy was yelling something about a hammer being lost. He felt his head and winced when he felt the large bump he thought he got by getting hit when in actuality it was from hitting his head on a crystal while passing out.

Sonic snapped him out of his trance. "if you need me, I'll be in my room."

* * *

_Nice save._

'yeah, if you say so. I feel this is gonna be a LOOONG time to deal with this'

Just then a loud resounding crash echoed throughout the house.

* * *

**wow...all this time passed and i only did this. anyway, review...please? *puppy dog eyes***


	6. a not-so-subtle practice

**Yay! More chapters! I decided to combine my small chapters to make a big one. Anyways… Let's get started!**

**Thank you to the few who commented.**

**All characters belong to SEGA.**

-(,^z

* * *

**Chapter 5: **the not-so-subtle practice

The crash… sonic rushed to see what happened. Apparently, Amy decided to use a mallet recovery to get her piko piko hammer back. And the fact that never did it before _really_ made it a smart choice.

Sonic came down stairs to see what mess the others had made in his home. What he didn't expect is to see is his living room destroyed. Tails had his tails covering what he thought was a large bruise while they had a knot so complicated, it made him wonder how his spinal cord in them wasn't completely distorted. Knuckles was half way in Omegas chest plate with Omega now rebooting. Rouge was in a horrible position. She was in his now-split-in-half-table. Everything was smoking and ash covered. Amy was in the kitchen with pots and pans all over her. She was blown there by the force and was dazed. Worst of all, Cream had came over to visit and opened the door at the time of the explosion. She was barely flying with Cheese trying his hardest to keep his dazed owner over the wreckage.

Both Sonic and Fleetway were amazed at the damage the hedgehog caused. No one even noticed Shadow coming into the room. "wat happened?" he asked after time passed. He was still confused on how it happened. That snaped Sonic out of his daze. He shook his head and said he was going and how it better cleaned when he came back. Shadow followed, not wanting to do any work.

Shadow might be the Ultimate Lifeform, but he still gets hurt. His mind can block out pain like a computer cutting off a function so it wasn't painful unless he ran. Thankfully, Sonic seemed to slow down for him.

Shadow sped up to keep up with the blue rodent, but it seemed Sonic was sleep walking or something close to it. His eyes were almost dead. There was no glistening spark of joy or mischievousness. He was worried for his rival, his friend. Even though he didn't want to, he left the hedgehog alone while they continued their walk. He knew the blue one was thinking of something important if he hasn't made a joke in an hour.

_Later_

The two hedgehogs returned from their walk to find the house in turmoil. A certain egg-shaped man terrorizing the poor, abused home. Missiles were in the air along with bird shaped robots. Lasers and land machines infested the ground accompanied by the scrap and oil that used to be their comrades. Tails was in the air partnered by Rouge obliterating the robots above while Omega and Knuckles were changing robots into pieces of scrap. Cream and Cheese were doing their best to take out a Crabmeat, and if the rodents didn't know better, theyd say shes still on her 1st –maybe 2nd- robot. Just then Shadow noticed something. "wheres Amy?"

"caught probably" Sonic replied by him.

"we gonna help?"

"when they need it"

Just then, an enormous laser fortress-apparently for the 1 reason of blasting people to ashes- came down upon the fight. "…ok. NOW we help"

The mul**t**i-c**o**l**o**red h**e**dgehogs r**a**n in to **s**ave the da**y**. In **s**ec**on**ds the robots were smoki**n**g ash and the fortress along with Am**y** on the floor squealing out her foolish fangirl fantasies.

"that's all?"

"yeah apparently" a outwardly smug sonic said.

_Now if you would leave my head, everything would be perfect._

"wow. That was easy."

* * *

**A little Sonic doll for anyone who reviews.**


	7. a pit's surprise

I don't own anything.

As Sonic and Shadow walked back to the others, Fleetway was trying to warn Sonic desperately. "Something's wrong sonic. I can feel it! Wasn't that a bit too easy? Sonic? Sonic! Answer me!"

Sonic tried hard not to listen to the nagging hedgehog in his head. Instead, he was trying to listen to his friends talking at, not to, him. They crowded the hedgehogs talking nonstop. Suddenly, something came out of the rubble. It shot a beam of light through Sonic, immediately blowing up afterwards. All Sonic could think was 'why me…' while Fleetway, both frustrated at Sonic and worried for him, looked around Sonic's mind to find where he'd show up.

Fleetway flew around the mind of his suppresser quickly. He didn't have a lot of time. Even if he was ready to work with Sonic, that doesn't mean everyone in his mind is.

As Fleetway rushed to find Sonic, Shadow and the others were rushing to get him somewhere safe. They flew him to Angel Island as fast as the tornado, the only thing around the broken house still working, would go.

"F-Fleetway!" screamed a small voice. Noticing the distress in the voice, he immediately landed. A small hedgehog, about 4 years old, came rushing up to him. "It's Sonic! H-he fell in Dire's pit! I tried to get him b-b-but… I'm sorry!" This was bad, Sonic doesn't know that form yet, and there was a good reason why, too.

In order for Sonic to turn into that form, he'd have to be either

1.)half insane

2.)be on an extreme sugar rush

3.)have a mental turmoil or

4.)want to turn into this form while in the air.

This form is great except for one thing.

This form loves Amy.

No one in Sonic's mind except Dire likes her. They locked him in the pit to assure he never got out for this reason. All he had to do is convince Sonic to let him out and he'd taint his heart with Amy-love coodies or something. Fleetway shuddered at the thought of Sonic being with the pink fangirl. He sighed as he heard a scream of horror. Apparently, Dire let it slip about his crush.

Sonic was having a good conversation about how he got there with some form called Dire. It was good until…

"So…." started Dire, "you saved A-Amy…right? She is a nice girl, right." sonic was confused. Why was he shy all of a sudden? And… why was he blushing? Then it clicked. A look of horror spread on his face. Briefly, against his will, he thought about him and Amy in a relationship via Dire. He breathed in deeply and screamed.

Outside of the pit, Fleetway smirked and chuckled ligtly. He and the small nervous hedgehog entered slowly.


End file.
